


Learning To Trust

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Edgeplay, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Omega Castiel, Past Abuse, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean wants an omega he can Dom. When he buys Cas, he gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over a year ago, but never posted. Just decided to now.

Dean had been very unsettled ever since he had to let Benny go. His Alpha hormones had been out of control and he felt itchy and had trouble sleeping, He needed a new slave, but one who would do anything he ordered them to do. Benny had been way too much trouble, questioning everything.  
He set about searching the trade papers for a new slave. He read all the descriptions of every slave being offered for sale. Nothing struck him, no one seemed right. He was getting antsy. And that was not good.

Then, one day, quite by accident, he noticed a new ad. It was for a slave auction being held the next night and he wasn’t familiar with the action house. He decided to give it a try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as the saying went.

The next night found him at a building he hadn’t been to before, and as he registered he felt optimistic. He had hopes for this one, hopes that he’d find the right slave for him.

The Alphas walked around the pens, looking at the offerings. Dean did as well. He looked at each omega, but none struck him, none caught his eye. That is, until he got to the last cage.

The omega stood, looking defiant. Dean smiled at the look in the omega’s eyes. They were piercing blue, and the omega’s face was beautiful. He looked over the body, as each omega was nude. This omega was gorgeous, slim and perfect. He had a nice cock, small of course as every omega’s was, but perfect in every way. His legs were muscular and his hip bones were sharp.  
Dean smiled. This was the one. The defiance on his face just sealed the deal. Dean wanted to make that omega whine, he wanted to break the man in every way possible. He looked at the number and went back to the action arena.  
Dean had to sit through a lot of omegas being sold before his omega came up. The auctioneer called out the number and Dean perked up. The omega was pulled onto the stage by his collar and a leash. He stood with his fists balled up, looking at the crowd of Alphas with an angry look.  
Dean smiled and raised his hand when the auctioneer called for the first bid. Dean gave an amount and the bid was accepted. When the auctioneer called out a higher number, there was a bid from the back of the room. Growling, Dean turned to look at the Alpha bidding.  
The Alpha smiled at him and Dean growled louder. No one was going to outbid him.

The bidding went back and forth for a bit, but then Dean called out an outrageous amount. He was determined to have this omega and no one would deny him. The Alpha in the back just shook his head no, and Dean won.

Dean got up and went to pay. This omega better be worth the money it cost him.

Dean walked behind the guy who had the key to the omega’s cage. He opened the door and Dean walked inside. The omega just glared at him, but Dean didn’t care. He put a collar on the omega’s neck and attached the leash. He pulled on the leash and the omega stumbled, but walked along behind him.

He pulled the omega to his car and told him to get in. The omega slid into the rider’s seat and looked down. Dean walked around to the driver’s side and slid in. The car roared to life and Dean drove home. He never said a word to the omega and the omega never said a word to him.

 

Dean took the omega by the leash and led him into the house. He had the omega stand in the middle of the room while he undid the leash, then he stood looking the guy over.

“What’s your name?” Dean spoke in his most forceful Alpha voice.

The omega winced. He said quietly, “Castiel.”

“Castiel, huh? Interesting name. I think I’ll call you Cas.”

Cas just looked at him.

“Well, Cas, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Cas just continued to look at him, his eyes were filled with what could only be interpreted as hate.

Dean laughed and said, “I get that you hate me. I’m your owner, after all. But I will only tolerate that look for a couple of days and then, you better get with the program. Now, come with me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Dean walked in the direction of the hallway, and he was aware that Cas was following.

He walked to the room next to his. He motioned at the door to his room, and said, “That’s my room. This,” and he stopped at the next door, “is your room. That is the bathroom.”He indicated the door across the hall from Cas’ room.

Cas looked at the door to his room. “Go on in. I won’t be asking anything of you tonight. Be up for breakfast at eight.” And with that, Dean turned and went to his room and shut the door behind him.

 

Castiel walked into ‘his’ room and looked around. It was nicer than anywhere he had been previously. There was a nice bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a chair. He looked in the drawers of the dresser but they were empty. ‘Figures,’ he thought to himself. He had been required to be naked by every previous Alpha that owned him, this one was going to be no different it seemed. He wondered why he even had a chest of drawers.

Sighing, he sat on the bed. He was so tired. He had been in the pen for days, and he hardly slept at all. He hated his life and the abuse he had been subjected to. He wondered again why he didn’t kill himself like he wanted to, but he knew. He didn’t have the courage.

The last Alpha had been so abusive he had really considered it. But he never had the courage to do it. He was a coward, plain and simple.He hated himself for it. But this was his life. When the last Alpha had tired of him and his behaviors he’d been sold to the auction house and now, here he was again. At the whim of an Alpha.

He laid down and the bed felt wonderful. He pulled a quilt over himself and he went to sleep in spite of himself.

He slept deeply, for the first time in weeks.

 


	2. Getting to Know You

Cas woke up early and had to piss. He got out of the bed and walked to the door. He opened it quietly and peeked out. There was no sign of anyone and the house was quiet. He tiptoed out and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was wonderful. He looked around, amazed. It had a shower stall that was tiled and big enough for two adults. There was a shelf for sitting in it. There was a huge claw foot bathtub, also big enough for two. The counter had two basins and a huge mirror behind it. There was a toilet and that’s where Castiel stood, pissing. When he was done, he washed his hands in the sink on the right and dried his hands on a big, fluffy towel.

He wondered what time it was. Alpha had said that breakfast was at eight but he didn’t think it was near then, it seemed earlier to him. He went back to his bedroom and sat on the bed.

He thought about the new Alpha. Dean (he remembered that was what the Alpha had said his name was) was so handsome. He was by far the best-looking Alpha Castiel had ever belonged to. But he wasn’t swayed by beauty, he still expected to be abused by this one. This Alpha was no different than the ones that came before,

He waited for some sign that Dean was up.

 

Dean woke up, stretched and rubbed his eyes. He thought about his new omega. Cas. That was what he wanted to call him. He smiled and thought about what he would do today, getting to know Cas was important. He liked to know what his omegas were like, what made them tick. 

He got up and went to the bathroom. He noticed the moisture in the bottom of the sink and smiled. His omega was up already. He pissed and washed his hands, smiling the entire time.

He went back to his room and dressed. He wore button-fly jeans and a T shirt, no underwear. He pulled on socks and boots and went back into the hall. He rapped on Cas’ bedroom door and called out, “Time for breakfast.” Then he went to the kitchen and started finding things to cook for breakfast.

 

Castiel jumped at the rap on the door. He heard Dean call him to breakfast and he sighed. Nothing to do but to greet the day.

He found the kitchen and there was Dean, cooking. He was surprised. No other Alpha he had belonged to did his own cooking. He stood and watched Dean, not knowing what was expected of him or what to do.

Dean became aware of Cas standing there, watching him. He turned and smiled. 

“Sit down, Cas. It’s okay.”

Cas sat down in a chair and looked uncomfortable. Dean went back to cooking. When he finished, he put a plate of food in front of Cas and sat down himself, taking the other plate.   
“Want anything to drink? I’ve got coffee and orange juice.”

Cas just looked at him warily for a moment and then said, “Coffee. Please.”

Dean got up, got a cup and poured coffee in it and sat it in front of Cas. Then he sat down and began to eat.

Cas just sat there, unsure. He finally took a sip of coffee and it was so good, he involuntarily sighed. He looked up at Dean with concern in his eyes, but Dean just continued to eat. Cas took a fork and ate.

When they were done, Cas got up first and took the plates and sat them in the sink. He knew his place. But Dean just said, “Leave them.” so Cas turned around.

 

Dean said, “Come with me.” Cas followed him to a room that was on the other side of the house. When Dean opened the door, Cas walked in.

It was obviously the play room. There was a bed, a big bed, in the center of the room. There were floggers and crops hanging on the walls, and toys of all kinds on the shelves that lined one wall. Castiel took a deep breath. And so it begins…

But Dean just stood and looked at him. He walked around Cas and stopped when he got to Cas’ back.

“Jesus, Cas.” He was looking at the scars. He reached out and touched them and Castiel jumped. 

“You’ve had some hard Masters…” Dean was appalled at the scars crisscrossing Cas’ back. He was scarred from his knees to his shoulders. 

Cas didn’t say anything. He was ashamed of the scars, it meant that he was disobedient and a bad omega, and he was worried that Dean would judge him by them and treat him badly too. 

Dean sighed and walked back to face Cas. “I’m not going to whip you, no matter how bad you are, I want you to know that. I don’t believe in it.”

Cas looked at Dean’s face and saw only pity there. He took a deep breath and stood there, looking back down as he had been taught to do.

Dean smiled at Cas, liking that he looked down. It meant he was trained at least to do that. And he imagined that Cas had been trained to do a lot more. He just needed care. He obviously had bad owners before and it was no wonder he was defiant and wary. 

Dean told Cas to sit on the bed and he did as instructed. Dean knelt in front of Cas and that made Cas very uncomfortable. He squirmed and Dean told him to sit still. He tried.

Dean looked at Cas and began. “I can see that you’ve been mistreated. I’m sorry that happened but I’ll do my best to not do that to you. I want to dominate you, and I will fuck you, but I will do my best to never hurt you. I hope you believe that.”

Cas wanted to, wanted to with all his heart. But he was still wary of this Alpha. He had too many bad experiences to just believe this one. But oh, how he wanted to.

 


	3. Getting to Know You Better

Cas sat and looked at Dean, sitting on the floor between his legs. He was very uncomfortable with this, and he squirmed. Dean grinned and said, “Okay, okay, let’s get started. What’s your safeword?”   
Cas was confused. He had never heard of a safeword and certainly didn’t have one.   
“I… I don’t understand.”   
Dean looked confused. “You never had a safeword? A word that when you say it, everything stops?”

Stops? Everything stops? What did Dean mean? Cas was more confused by the explanation. No one had ever stopped before, and certainly not because Cas wanted them to.   
“Fuck.” Dean looked angry. “Okay, here’s the thing. I don’t want to hurt you more than you can take. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to. So, we establish a safe word, a word that is random and you wouldn’t normally say. If things get too intense for you, then you say it and I stop.”

Cas had never heard of such a thing and really, didn’t believe it now. He was afraid that if he said this safe word, then Dean would know to continue what he was doing or even take it to a new level. He didn’t trust Dean and he vowed never to use any safe word.   
Dean looked at him, waiting. Cas struggled to think of something. Finally he said, “Uh… music?”

Dean smiled and repeated, “Music. That’s a fine safe word. Music.”   
Cas felt a flicker of pleasure at Dean’s praise, but quickly tamped it down. He was  _ not _ getting sucked in by this Alpha!

Dean looked at Cas and asked, “When do you next do into heat?”

Cas blushed at such an intimate question. “Uh… I’m not sure. My last Alpha had me on suppressants.”

“Okay. And are you on birth control?” Dean didn’t want a knocked up omega on his hands.   
“No.” The last Alpha who had owned him tried to get him pregnant but luckily, it didn’t take.   
Dean frowned. “Well, we’ll have to get you on some then. I’ll remember to call about it.”

Cas didn’t believe that Dean cared about his welfare, just that he probably didn’t want pups with a worthless slave. And as far as his heat went, he knew why Dean wanted to know about that. It would be non-stop fucking for four days, his omega begging for his knot. What Alpha didn’t like that?

 

Dean stood up and walked to the shelves. He got out some soft rope and walked back to Cas.    
“Lay down.” Cas did. Dean tied his wrists and then tied them to the head of the bed. He bent Cas’ legs and tied his calves to his thighs. Cas was concerned with what was going to happen next.   
“Ummm, you look so beautiful this way, Cas. Now, don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.”   
Cas struggled with not being afraid and with being tied up. In the past, being tied up meant pain, and he didn’t know Dean or his intentions yet.   
Dean just looked at Cas’ anus. It looked tight and pink and very inviting. He was pleased that it wasn’t stretched out. He knew that Cas had several owners before, and that they had abused him. He was concerned that one or more of them had torn Cas, or at the least, stretched him out. But that wasn’t the case.   
Cas watched Dean stare at his hole. He knew what Dean wanted to do to him. He wondered when Dean was going to fuck him. He wondered how big this Alpha was. He hoped it wasn’t too big, but he imagined that Dean’s cock was big and the thought made him slick a little. He was mortified that he had no control over it.   
Dean saw Cas’ slick start and it turned him on. He imagined fucking that hole and his cock began to harden. But he had control and he prided himself on that. He walked to the shelves and got a slim vibrator. He walked back to Cas and held it up.   
“I’m going to put this in you and I want you to cum if you need to.”   
Cas was amazed that Dean told him he could cum. Most of the other Alphas he’d been with didn’t like him to cum at all, and he was trained to control that. He decided he wouldn’t cum for Dean no matter what.   
Dean touched Cas’ hole and got some slick on his hand. He used it to lube the vibe and then he pushed it into Cas. He turned it on and put it at an angle to touch Cas’ prostate, and then he stood back and watched.   
Cas gasped when Dean shoved the vibe in him and turned it on. It felt so good, he slicked more. He cursed himself for his weakness, but he couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not coming.   
Dean watched Cas and he knew what Cas was doing. He was purposely not letting himself feel pleasure. Dean wanted to tell Cas to let himself go, but he was also curious as to just how long Cas could go. He touched the vibe and cranked it up to high.

Cas groaned when the vibrator was turned up. He was struggling with not getting worked up. He wanted to let himself go so badly… he slicked more and moaned.   
Dean was smiling at Cas struggling. He wanted Cas to let go and allow himself to cum. He stood, watching the struggle and finally said, “Cas! Stop that. You’re fighting it. Let go…”

Cas heard Dean and it tipped him over. He began to moan and wiggle and just let himself feel everything. He pumped his hips into the air and came with a shout. He painted the bed and his belly with cum. He panted through it and then just turned his head in shame.   
Dean was enjoying watching Cas cum a lot. He was hard in his pants and he wanted to fuck Cas so badly. But he walked over to the omega, took out the vibrator and just untied his legs and arms. He rubbed the circulation back into them and then sat and looked at Cas.

“Cas. Cas, look at me.”   
Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He was shamed by his reaction.    
Dean looked at Cas sternly. “I expect you to cum every time you want to. I’m not one of those Alphas who think that a sex slave should never feel pleasure. In fact, I’m the exact opposite. I  _ want _ you to feel pleasure. I want you to cum. I expect you to act like a normal omega and want me to fuck you, want me to play with you. Do you understand?”

Cas nodded but he didn’t think he’d ever want to be fucked. He couldn’t imagine actually wanting any Alpha inside him. He’d been there, done that, and didn’t enjoy it a bit.

 


	4. Getting to Know You on an Entirely Different Level

Dean told Cas to relax for a while and Cas went to his room. He needed to think about things. He didn’t believe Dean when he said things yet, but what would be Dean’s reason for lying? He could be trying to lure Cas into a false sense of security and then start acting like every other Alpha Cas had known… but why would he do that?   
Cas was confused and afraid. He didn’t want to like any Alpha, let alone this one. But if Dean was being truthful, then he really did want Cas to enjoy sex and Cas didn’t think he was capable of that. He couldn’t remember a single time that sex had been enjoyable for him. It just meant being used and/or abused. 

Cas laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.   
  


Dean was worried. Cas was so distant and seemed to not trust anything Dean said. He felt like Cas was too abused, too broken. He wanted to heal that, to make Cas want sex with him and want Dean to play with him. But would it be possible? Dean just knew he had to try.

He left Cas alone for a few hours. He worked on his car and then, he fixed lunch. He went and knocked on Cas’ door but didn’t get an answer. He opened the door and looked in, only to see Cas asleep. He walked to the bed and just stood there, watching Cas sleep.   
Cas was so beautiful. By far the most beautiful omega he’d ever had. He looked so peaceful in his sleep… Dean wished he’d look like that all the time.   
Cas woke up with a start, seeing Dean standing over him. He sat up and pulled himself into a ball.   
“Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you. I knocked…. Um, but you didn’t wake up. I just wanted to tell you lunch is ready…” Dean was horrified that he had frightened Cas and at Cas’ reaction.   
Cas was embarrassed. He uncurled and sat, looking down.    
Dean just walked to him and put his hand under Cas’ chin and lifted his face until Cas was looking at him.   
“I’m sorry I frightened you. Come on. Let’s eat.”   
Cas stood up and followed Dean to the kitchen. They sat in silence, eating sandwiches.    
  
Dean wanted Cas to relax. What he didn’t know was how to make him relax. He thought about it and decided the best way was to leave him alone today, to prove to him that Dean wasn’t just about fucking an omega. When they were done, he told Cas that he had the rest of the day off and he could do anything he wanted.   
Cas heard Dean but the words just didn’t compute. Anything he wanted? He didn’t know  _ what _ he wanted. How could he? He’d never been in this situation before.   
Cas looked at Dean with a confused look in his eyes. “What I want? How do I know what I want to do? How do I decide? I’m just a sex slave… and you haven’t even fucked me yet. I guess I’m a disappointment to you. Are there return policies? I’m sure the auction house will take me back. It hasn’t even been forty-eight hours.”   
Cas turned his head away from Dean.   
Dean was shocked at Cas’ outburst. His mouth fell open and he closed it again.    
“Cas, I’m not taking you back! I think you’re sort of perfect for me, except your mistrust and that’s understandable. I want to fuck you so bad it hurts, but I’m determined not to be the usual asshole Alpha. I want you to want me to fuck you.”

Cas smirked. “I don’t think that’s possible, Dean. I don’t think I  _ like _ being fucked. All it means is pain. At least that’s been my experience so far and I’m not a fan of being hurt.”

Cas couldn‘t believe he was saying these things to an Alpha and that he hadn’t at least been slapped yet.

Dean made a hasty decision. He stood up, grabbed Cas by the hand and drug him to his bedroom. He threw Cas down on the bed and began to take his clothes off.   
  
When Dean stood up and grabbed his hand, Cas figured he was in for it now. He had yelled at his Alpha and he expected pain. But when Dean took him to his bedroom and threw him on the bed, he knew what was coming. He steadied himself for the assault.   
When Dean was naked, he lay down next to Cas and just sighed. He wanted to show Cas that sex meant more than pain, that it could be sweet and enjoyable. He took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him. Cas froze under his lips. 

Dean kept kissing Cas until he relaxed. He kissed Cas tenderly, trying to show him that he had nothing to fear. He kissed and kissed until Cas finally melted into his lips and started to kiss back. Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth and then slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth and touched Cas’ tongue with his own.

Cas froze when Dean kissed him. He wasn’t used to this at all. Dean kept kissing and finally. Cas began to relax. Then Cas wanted the kisses, he kissed Dean back and moaned when Dean’s tongue touched his. He just couldn’t help himself.

Dean continued to kiss Cas, and let his hands roam over Cas body. He pinched his nipples and ran his hand over Cas’ belly. When his hand found Cas’ cock, he took it and played with it.    
Cas was confused. Dean seemed to be wanting him to  _ want  _ to fuck. Did he? When Dean took his cock, Cas involuntarily moaned and thrust up into Dean’s hand. He suddenly slicked, and he was  embarrassed and didn’t know what to do.  

Dean scented Cas’ slick and smiled. He pulled back and looked in Cas’ eyes. Cas had a look of complete confusion on his face and Dean grinned at him.   
“Seems you like this, huh, omega?” Cas’ cock hardened in his hand and Dean ran his hand up and down the length. Cas was small, typical of an omega, but Dean kept his hand around Cas’ cock as if it were the best cock he ever held.    
Cas heard what Dean was saying and he wanted to deny it. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. No Alpha Cas had ever been with had touched his cock except to hurt it, and this was definitely not hurting. It felt fucking amazing if Cas was being honest.    
Cas thrust into Dean’s hand again and closed his eyes. He was so close to coming…   
Dean kissed him silly and Cas loved it. He really loved it. He was loath to admit it but Dean was having a real effect on him. He slicked more.   
Dean kept running his hand over Cas’ cock but then he stopped. He looked at the surprise on Cas’ face and said, “I only want you to cum with me inside you.”   
Cas sucked in a breath and got ready for the inevitable.    
Dean pulled Cas legs far apart and Cas lifted them. Cas knew what was expected of him and he was well trained.    
Dean stuck his finger into Cas. Cas was still tight and it amazed him with all that the omega had been through. He wanted to open Cas up, to not hurt him this time, to show Cas that he was a different kind of Alpha.

 


	5. Learning About Each Other

Dean fingered Cas open, wanting him to get worked up so badly. Cas was getting short of breath, and that was a good sign. Then, Cas slicked a lot. It ran out of him and down his ass crack and pooled on the bed.    
Smiling, Dean pulled his fingers out and looked at Cas. Cas had his eyes closed and his mouth was open in an O. Dean felt proud of himself, Cas was obviously worked up.

He grabbed his cock and slid it into Cas.

 

Cas couldn’t believe how his body was reacting. He hated it, but he really was worked up. He began to want to feel Dean’s cock in him and he was aware that he slicked a lot. He fought not to moan and beg for Dean to fuck him. He felt like his body was betraying him.

When Dean slid his cock into Cas, he moaned. It was tight and so hot inside Cas, and Dean had to force himself not to just slam into Cas and fuck him senseless. He knew that would be a mistake, marking him as just another Alpha who only wanted his own pleasure. He took his time,    
Cas wanted Dean to thrust into him and take him hard. He really did. He struggled, not wanting Dean to know how he felt, but a moan escaped. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Dean’s, and Dean was smiling.   
Cas felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get fucked. He whispered, “Please, Alpha.”   
Dean moved inside him and he groaned. He pushed against Dean’s cock, trying to get more inside him.

Dean said, “Please what? What do you want, Cas?”

Cas gave up and answered, “Want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, please, Alpha.”

Dean did just that. He thrust in and started fucking Cas hard. Cas was thrusting back against him. Dean loved the feeling of being inside Cas, that he was responding and seemed to be into it.   
When Dean’s knot began to grow, he growled in Cas’ ear, “Gonna knot you, baby. You ready to take my knot?”

Cas groaned and nodded. “Knot me Alpha. I need it.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled back as he thrust in, grinding his knot into Cas. Cas gasped at the size of it but then it was in. Cas gasped as Dean flooded him with cum. Shooting over and over. It seemed to go on forever.   
Dean threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. He felt like his orgasm was the best one he’d ever had.

And then, Cas came too. He shot his spend all over himself, coating his chest and belly.   
  
They were tied. Dean pulled them on their sides and got comfortable to wait it out. Cas was looking at him strangely. He looked away.   
“What’s the matter, Cas? You enjoyed that, don’t try to tell me you didn’t.”

Cas just stayed silent. He never said a word until Dean’s knot went down and he slid out of Cas. Then Cas just jumped out of the bed and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Cas had tears burning his eyes. He was furious, but only at himself. He couldn’t believe he responded to Dean, and that he came and he fucking  _ enjoyed _ it! He was trained, for fuck’s sake, and he hated Alphas. Hated them, even Dean. Especially Dean. Because Dean owned him and Dean had fucked him and made him like it.   
He threw himself on the bed and cried angry tears.   
  
Dean stood on the other side of Cas’ door and listened to him cry. He wanted to go in but he knew that Cas was angry and it would only make things worse.    
He hated how the other Alphas who had owned Cas had treated him. He wanted to make Cas see that he was different. But he honestly had no idea how to do that.

 

Dinner time approached and Cas came out of his room. He knew he was expected to eat with Dean and he didn’t want to be punished. He walked into the kitchen and watched Dean cook. When Dean turned around and saw him, Dean smiled.   
“Hi. You’re just in time. Sit down and we’ll eat.”

Cas sat. He watched as Dean sat the plate in front of him. He picked at his food, not really hungry. Dean noticed and said, “Eat, Cas.” So Cas ate what he could, but his stomach hurt.   
Dean said, “Tomorrow, we’re going shopping. You need clothes and we need a few groceries.”

Cas looked up at him, amazed. “Clothes? You’re going to buy me clothes? I… I never had an Alpha who would let me wear anything before.”

Dean smiled at him and said, “I’m not those Alphas. You get to wear clothes here. And I’m going to take you out on occasion and you’d need to be dressed when I do.” He went back to eating.   
Cas couldn’t believe it. One thing that was constant in his life was Alphas wanting him to be naked at all times. He couldn’t remember the last time he even wore clothes. And going out? That was totally outside of anything Cas had experienced. Where would Dean take him and why?

“But I don’t have anything to wear to go shopping.”   
Dean smiled and said, “I’ve got some old things that will probably fit you. We’ll look into it after dinner.”

Cas ate in silence, but he was still amazed.

 

After dinner, Dean led Cas to his room to look through his closet. He went in the back and came up with some jeans and a couple of T shirts. He handed them to Cas, saying “Try these on.”

Cas took the jeans, which were button-fly, and pulled them on. They hung on his hips but stayed up. Dean grinned at him and said, “They look good on you.”

Cas walked to the full length mirror that stood in the corner and looked at himself. He did look good. The material felt soft on him and he liked it. Then he tried on the T shirt that Dean handed him. It was too big but not overly so. He turned around so Dean could look at him.

“That’ll do nicely until we get you some things of your own. Take them and put them in your room.”

Cas did. He laid them on the bed and looked at them. Maybe, just maybe, Dean was a different kind of Alpha.

 


	6. Shopping and Denial

Dean invited Cas to watch a movie that night. Cas was curious, he hadn’t seen many movies and even then, it had been years. They sat on the couch together because it was easiest to see the TV from there. Cas sat at the end furthest away from Dean.   
Dean chose Ironman. Cas was entranced. He sat forward with his hands on his knees. Dean watched him, smiling. In the middle, Dean decided to make popcorn and paused the movie. When he came back with a big bowl, he put it between himself and Cas. Cas looked at it and then at him.

“Help yourself.”

Cas tried the popcorn, He’d never had any before. He loved it and ate it while they watched the rest of the movie. One time, they reached for the popcorn at the same time and their hands brushed against each other. Cas pulled his hand away as if it burned. 

When the movie was over, Cas thanked Dean and went to bed. He didn’t sleep well at all. He kept dreaming about the sex. He woke up cranky and tired.

 

At breakfast, Dean was looking at Cas frown. 

“What’s the matter, Cas?”

Cas just said “Nothing.” and went back to eating.

Dean got irritated by the answer. “I asked you what was wrong and I expect an answer.”

Cas looked up. He saw the scowl on Dean’s face and quickly said, “I had bad dreams. I didn’t sleep well.”

Dean’s expression softened immediately. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

When they were done eating, Dean told Cas to put on his clothes. Cas did, and felt strange in them but he went back out to the living room where Dean was waiting.

“Come on, Cas, we’re going shopping.”

Cas and Dean drove to a men’s clothing store. Cas followed Dean inside. He was horribly uncomfortable, but he knew he had to relent because his Alpha said he needed clothes, They looked at pants, and Dean grabbed some button-fly jeans and handed them to Cas. Cas looked confused. Dean led him to the changing rooms and told him to try each pair on and then come out so Dean could see them.

Cas did. They fit beautifully and Dean was pleased. 

Then they went to shirts. Dean picked out a couple of button up shirts and three T shirts. They were the right size, so Dean added them to the jeans on the counter.

Then Dean went to underwear. Cas had no idea that he would be getting underwear and was shocked. When Dean saw the look on Cas’ face, he chuckled. 

“Don’t want you to have to go commando all the time.”

He chose five pair of boxer briefs. Then he paid for everything and led Cas back to the car. Cas was amazed and sort of mystified about the entire thing. 

 

Dean drove to a grocery store. He told Cas to get out and follow him, so Cas did. When they got inside, Dean got a cart. He turned to Cas.

“So, what do you like to eat?”

Cas had no answer. He had always eaten what his Alpha put in front of him, with no regard to his likes or dislikes. He shook his head.

“Nothing? You don’t have any favorite foods?” Dean looked skeptical.

“I don’t know.” Cas looked down. “No one’s ever asked me that before.”

Dean just shook his head and proceeded to get things and put them in the cart. Cas followed. Then Cas saw the ice cream. He remembered having some, and how good it was.

“Uh, Alpha?” Dean looked at him. “Can I… uh…. Can I have some ice cream?”

Dean grinned and said sure. He asked Cas what flavor he liked but Cas didn’t know. He picked out some chocolate and some strawberry and put it in the cart.

 

When they got home and finished putting away the stuff that Dean had bought, Dean asked Cas if he’d like a bowl of ice cream.

“Yes, please, Alpha.”

Dean dished up two bowls of strawberry ice cream, and sat one in front of Cas. Cas took his first spoonful and rolled his eyes. Dean laughed.   
“Seems like you like it.”

Cas answered, “Oh yes. I love it.”

Dean just smiled at him and went back to his bowl.

 

After dinner, Dean told Cas to get naked and go to the play room. Cas heart was in his throat, wondering what was going to happen. When he got in there, Dean was waiting near the bed. 

“Lay down on your back, Cas.” Cas hurried to comply.

Dean took off his clothes. Cas watched him and thought that Dean had to biggest cock he’d ever seen, let alone taken. It hung down low, long and thick. 

“What’s your safe word, Cas?”     “Music?”     “Good boy.”

Dean got on the bed and straddled Cas’ thighs. He smiled at Cas, and then he took Cas’ cock in his hand. He grabbed the lube and poured it over the head. It was cold and slippery.

Dean began to run his hand up and down the shaft of Cas’ cock and it sprang to life. 

“Good boy.” Dean was looking him in the eyes. Cas looked away but Dean told him to look at him so he did.

Dean played with Cas’ cock until he was moaning and sweating. He struggled to keep eye contact. He was so close…

And then Dean just quit. He dropped Cas’ cock and just sat there. Cas was groaning and wanted to cum so badly, but he refused to beg. 

Dean waited until Cas’ breathing was back to normal, and then he started up again. Cas gasped and jumped. Dean just shushed him and kept it up. This time, he lifted Cas’ balls and rolled them around gently in his hands.

Cas was so aroused, and he wanted to cum so bad… But Dean just quit again, short of Cas being able to.

Cas was frustrated and had his fists balled up in the bedspread. He whined.

“Alpha, please…”

“Please, what, Cas? What do you want?”

“I… I need to cum. Please, let me cum.” Cas was humiliated to have to ask, but he was so needy too.

“Nope. Not yet, Cas.”

Cas could have cried. This time, Dean leaned over and put his mouth on Cas’ cock. Cas gasped loudly and moaned. Dean ran his mouth up and down Cas’ cock, using his tongue and swirling it around. Cas was groaning loudly, and slicked. Slicked a lot.

Dean quit. Again. Cas was starting to beg, even though he hated it.   
“Please, Alpha, please let me cum. I can’t take any more…”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. Cas responded and kissed back. He spread his legs and let Dean see the slick pooled under him.   
“Fuck me Alpha. Please… I need your knot,”

Dean was beaming at him. Cas didn’t allow himself to think about anything except his need.

Dean shoved two fingers into Cas and scissored them. Cas moaned and pushed back against them. He wanted something, anything inside him.

Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas whined, But Dean just pushed his big cock inside Cas and Cas said, “Oh. Oh Alpha it feels so good. You’re so big…”

Dean fucked Cas hard. Cas met every thrust and said, “Alpha, need your knot…”

Dean fucked Cas a little longer and then shoved his knot into Cas’ hole. Cas gasped at the size but then it was in and Dean was filling him with hot cum. Cas came, shooting his own cum all over himself. He cried out. He came so hard he saw stars.

Dean rolled them over on their sides, as Cas was gasping for breath. Dean was grinning at him.

Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s. “I… I liked that…” Cas blushed furiously. He couldn’t believe he admitted that, let alone that he meant it.   
Dean just smiled bigger and said, “I know. I could tell. You’re such a good omega.”   
Cas heard the praise and it made him feel good inside. No one had ever told him he was good before.

 


	7. The First Heat

Cas was confused. He waited until Dean’s knot went down enough for them to separate, and he felt conflicted. He had wanted Dean to fuck him, he really enjoyed it. He begged… he just couldn’t resign himself to the way he acted.   
Dean was watching him closely. “Stop over-thinking things, Cas. You liked it, That’s the way its supposed to be between an Alpha and his omega. Accept it.”   
Cas listened to Dean and wondered… was this the way? Just because he had been owned by abusive Alphas before,  _ could _ this be the way it was supposed to be? 

When Dean’s knot went down, he pulled out of Cas, and got a soft damp cloth and cleaned Cas up. Cas wasn’t used to that either. He blushed when Dean wiped his slick from his ass. Dean laughed and just kept wiping.

Then Dean told him he could have to rest of the afternoon to himself. Cas walked to his room and shut the door. Sighing, he sat on the bed and just thought about all of it.

 

On the one hand, he still didn’t trust Dean. He was an Alpha and every Alpha Cas had known was in it for their own pleasure. On the other hand, Dean was nice to him. He bought Cas clothes and made sure he came every time he fucked him. He even waited until Cas slicked, which not all Alphas did.   
Cas was used to pain and abuse, and he didn’t know how to feel about Dean. He decided he’s just wait and see. Surely Dean would show his true Alpha side sooner or later.

 

Dinner was wonderful and Cas really liked it. It was cheeseburgers and fries. He thought about how Dean had asked him what he liked to eat, so he very shyly said, “I like this. A lot.” 

Dean grinned and said it was his favorite too. When they were done, Dean dished up some chocolate ice cream and they ate that too. 

Cas followed Dean to the living room and sat on the end of the couch again as Dean chose another movie. This time it was Sherlock. Cas was as entranced at it as he was at Ironman. He sat and watched every moment of that movie. When it was over, he turned to Dean, smiling, and said “I like movies.” Dean laughed and said that was good, he did too.

Before they went to their rooms to sleep, Dean had Cas take his first birth control pill. “They came in the mail today.”

Cas took the pill and went to his room. He was asleep within minutes.

 

He was aware that he was hot. Sweating. He tossed and turned and started to moan. He felt a burning deep inside his abdomen, and sat up. He was in heat.   
He hadn’t had a natural heat in years. The Alphas before Dean kept him on suppressants. He was at his most fertile when he was in heat, and none of the other Alphas except the last one had wanted pups with him, thank god. His last Alpha had him on suppressants even though he was trying to get Cas pregnant.

He had forgotten how much it hurt, how badly he needed to be fucked. He slicked and that made him groan. He needed a knot, badly. And that knot was asleep just next door.    
He got out of bed, and even that made him hurt. He felt tears coming and angrily brushed them away. He opened his door and walked to stand outside of Dean’s bedroom door. Another gush of slick came out of him and ran down his legs.

He knocked lightly. Nothing. He knocked again but there was no response. So he turned the knob and opened the door.

“Alpha?” He was being too quiet. He said again, “Alpha?” but louder.   
Dean jerked awake. He saw Cas standing in the doorway, backlit by the hall light. He sniffed and smelled slick… and an omega in heat.

“Cas! Cas, you’re in heat? Oh fuck. Come here.” He switched on the bedside lamp. Only to see Cas, sweating and looking awful. He held out his arms and said “Come here, I’ll take care of you.”

But he was thinking that Cas had only just taken his first birth control pill. It wasn’t going to work this quickly. Sighing, he knew there was nothing to be done now.   
  
Cas walked to the bed like he was walking to his execution. He stood at the edge of the bed and a cramp hit him. He groaned and said, “It hurts…’   
Dean pulled back the covers and told Cas to get in. Cas did as instructed, and even more slick leaked out of him.   
Dean smelled the slick and the heat and his cock sprang to attention. He started to growl in his throat and pulled Cas to him, kissing him and forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He ran his tongue along Cas’ and then broke the kiss, wanting more.   
Cas moaned and spread his legs. He was so needy, he just whimpered. Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, omega, I’m gonna give you what you need. Gonna fuck you senseless and give you my big knot. That’s what you want, right? My knot?”

Cas nodded and said, “Yes, please Alpha, I need your knot…”   
Dean got between Cas’ legs and licked across Cas’ leaking hole. Cas gasped and moaned. He grabbed fist-fulls of the bed sheet and rolled his head from side to side. Dean continued to lick Cas’ slick, it tasted too good to ignore.    
But when Cas started whimpering again, Dean got back on task. He mounted Cas and thrust into his groaning omega and didn’t stop until he was as far in as he could go. Then he grabbed Cas’ legs and put them on his shoulders. He moved up, bending Cas in half and thrust in further.   
He was in total Alpha mode. He growled and thrust in and out of Cas as fast and hard as he could. Cas was meeting every thrust and moaning loudly. When Dean got his knot, he rammed it into Cas, making Cas gasp.   
He came and came inside his omega, who was panting and whispering, “Yes, Alpha, need it… I need it so badly…”

Dean rolled them onto their sides and Cas fell asleep almost instantly. Dean just lay there and watched his omega sleep, and hoped he didn’t get Cas pregnant.

 


	8. Aftermath

Cas’ heat lasted for four days. They coupled at least three times a day, usually more. Cas was submissive and needy, Dean was in pure Alpha mode, just wanting to take care of his omega. 

When it was over, Dean worried that Cas was pregnant. He didn’t say anything to Cas, but he kept his eye out for anything that was different. 

Cas was more trusting of Dean after his heat. He hadn’t hurt Cas even once and that was the first time Cas had ever been in a heat where he wasn’t used and abused during it. Dean had been caring and so erotic that Cas had been blown away.

Dean made sure Cas ate and kept him hydrated during his heat, but he still lost weight. Dean made him eat everything on his plate when his heat was over.

“Got to get you built back up, Cas. I need you healthy.” Cas had just stared at him.

In the two days following Cas’ heat, there had been no scenes and no sex. Dean felt that the heat was too taxing on Cas to be fooling around with him. But Cas didn’t understand and felt sort of like Dean was avoiding him. It hurt him to admit, but he needed Dean’s attention.

On the third day, Cas was grumpy at breakfast. Dean noticed it right away.

“Cas, what’s the matter?”

 

Cas just looked at his plate and said, “Nothing, Alpha.”

Dean reached for Cas face and turned him to look at Dean. “That’s a lie. I don’t like it when you lie to me. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Cas sighed. “You haven’t touched me since I was in heat. You don’t like me anymore.”

Dean just looked at him with an open mouth. Then he started to laugh, which irritated Cas even more.

Cas humphed and Dean tried to get himself under control.

“Cas, you are so wrong. I loved you during your heat and I really want to fuck you again. But I wanted you to rest up and get your energy back before I touched you again.”

It was Cas’ turn to look at Dean with his mouth open. “You… you wanted me to rest up? That’s silly.”

 

Dean frowned but didn’t say anything cross to Cas. He just growled and grabbed Cas’ hand, dragging him to the play room. Cas felt excited, and was amazed that he felt that way. He wondered what was going to happen.

Dean took Cas’ clothes off and threw them aside.

Dean drug Cas to the bed, picked him up and deposited him on it. Cas gasped at Dean’s strength. He laid there, watching the Alpha take his own clothes off and thrilled to see that Dean was already hard. Cas slicked.

Dean sniffed the air, scenting Cas’ slick. He walked to the chest and got out soft cuffs and walked back, cuffing Cas’ wrists to the head of the bed. While he did, he growled, “I should spank you for calling me silly for wanting you at your best.”

Cas cringed at the tone in his voice. He laid there and watched as Dean went back to the chest. He couldn’t see what Dean got out, so he just waited.

Dean laid a few things on the bed beside Cas, but Cas still couldn’t see what they were. Then Dean leaned over and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas gasped at the feeling. No one had ever done that to him before. It was hot and wet and he got hard right away,

Dean was able to take all of Cas’ cock in his mouth, because Cas had a typical omega cock, which was small. He held it in his mouth, feeling it harden. Then he sucked up and down the shaft a couple of times. He loved watching Cas’ reaction.

Then he reached and got the cock ring. It was rubber and part of it went under Cas’ balls and the other part slid down his cock. It prevented Cas from coming. Cas whimpered at the feeling, and Dean just smiled.

Even though he hated it, Cas slicked again. Dean sniffed at him and pushed his legs up. Cas raised them, knowing it was expected. Dean situated himself between Cas’ legs and licked at Cas’ leaking hole. Cas gasped and pushed his hips against Dean’s face as much as he could, pulling on the cuffs.

Then Dean moved up and kissed Cas. Cas moaned into his mouth and kissed back. Then Dean licked down Cas’ throat and to his nipples. He sucked on each one, loving the sounds it got Cas to make. Then he reached again and came up with nipple clamps. He clamped each of Cas’ nipples and Cas whined.

“Shhh, be good, little omega. I’ll make it worth the pain.” Cas quieted.

Dean lined up and slid into Cas. He watched his cock spread Cas’ hole open for it and groaned. Cas moaned at the size and the exquisite feeling. He forgot momentarily about the cock ring and the nipple clamps, just feeling Dean inside him.

Dean slid in all the way, pulling Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders. He moved up, lifting Cas’ ass off the bed and bending him in half. Then he started pounding in and out of Cas, with Cas meeting every thrust. Dean kissed him and Cas kissed back. Cas breath was short. 

Dean fucked Cas wildly, and Cas started to whimper. “Please, Alpha, need to cum…”

Dean just whispered hot in Cas’ ear, “Not yet, Cas.” Cas whimpered louder but concentrated on Dean’s cock in his hole instead.

Dean reached down with his mouth and pulled on the chain that attached the nipple clamps and Cas moaned. It felt terrible and wonderful at the same time. Then Dean released the chain and whispered again, “Remember your safe word.” Cas nodded, but he wasn’t about to use it.

Cas needed to cum so badly it ached. He thrust into Dean instinctively. When he could feel Dean’s knot hitting his rim, he just groaned at the feeling. Then Dean forced it into him and he could feel Dean’s cum filling him. 

Dean leaned back and pulled the cock ring off. Cas gasped and came so hard his sight blacked out for a moment. He shot cum all over both of them. He yelled, “Alpha! Fuck, it’s so good…”

Dean’s orgasm rolled over him and then when it was done, and they were tied, he chuckled. 

“Not so bad, huh?” Cas shook his head. Dean then took off the nipple clamps very carefully. Cas gasped at the sudden pain but it was over almost before it began. Dean rolled them over on their sides and kissed Cas again. 

 


	9. Closer

When Dean’s knot went down, he slid out of Cas. For once, Cas stayed put. Dean kissed him and pulled him close, and Cas allowed it. Cas actually put his head into the spot between Dean’s throat and his shoulder. Dean was grinning from ear to ear, but he didn’t let Cas see that.

After a bit, Cas pulled away. “I enjoyed that, Alpha. I need to start telling you when I like things, I can see that now. You really are different than other Alphas.”

Dean kissed him tenderly. “I want to be, Cas. I really do. I care about you.”

Cas smiled at him and put his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean thought it was finally time to ask something he’d been thinking about for days.

“Cas, would you consider moving into my bedroom. You know, sleeping with me?”

Cas was shocked, not at the suggestion but that Dean would even ask him if he wanted to. No other Alpha had ever even wanted him to sleep with them, but if they had, they would have just ordered him into their bed. Cas was really touched.

“I think I would like that, Alpha, yes.”

Dean was overjoyed. He wanted Cas to be with him all the time, not just when he wanted to fuck and not just when they had a scene. He hugged Cas closer.

 

When bedtime arrived, Cas followed Dean to his room. Dean undressed Cas and then himself and they got into bed. Dean pulled Cas close and Cas sighed. He held Cas until they were both asleep.

When Dean woke up, Cas was plastered against him, with one leg thrown over his legs and an arm across his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas. Cas just grumbled and Dean had to suppress a laugh. Dean knew he loved Cas. He’d never loved a slave before, and it made him stop to think.

When had Cas crossed the line from slave to lover? Was Cas even still his slave? How did Cas really feel about him? He chewed his bottom lip and considered these questions.

Then Cas wiggled, yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled at Dean and Dean forgot all his worries. He kissed Cas on the tip of his nose and said, “Morning, sunshine.”

Cas dipped his head and said, “Good morning, Alpha.”

Dean fixed breakfast and they sat down together. Cas began to eat, but then he just stopped. 

“Alpha, I don’t feel so goo…” then he got up and bolted to the bathroom. Dean was right behind him. When Cas got there, he dropped to his knees and began to throw up. Dean sighed, got a cool cloth and sat down next to him. He put the cool cloth on the back of Cas’ neck and then just rubbed his lower back. 

When Cas was done, he had tears in his eyes. Dean kissed his sweaty face and helped him up to brush his teeth. 

“What’s wrong with me?’ Cas looked scared and it broke Dean’s heart. He took Cas by the hand, led him to the couch and then sat next to him. He took one of Cas’ hands in his.

“Cas, I’m afraid you might be pregnant.”

The look on Cas’ face was horrifying. “Pregnant? I can’t be pregnant! I’m a slave and no one wants the child of a slave…” he started to cry.

Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face. “You’re wrong, Cas. You aren’t a slave to me, and I am thrilled that you might be carrying my pup.”

Cas just sniffed and stared at him. “I’m not your slave? Then what am I to you?”

Dean said, “I love you, Cas. I want us to be a family, a real family. I want you as my mate.”

Cas just looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “I can’t be your mate! I’m your slave, nothing else. Please, Alpha, don’t say these things to me.”

Dean looked serious and said in his most commanding Alpha voice, “Everything I said is the truth. You aren’t a slave to me, you’re my partner. I want you to be my mate. And I will love this pup with all my heart.”

Cas started to sob. It was all overwhelming to him. He just put his face on Dean’s chest and sobbed.

When Cas was all cried out, reduced to just hiccups and sniffles, he pulled away from the wet spot he had made on Dean’s shirt. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

“Do you really want me as your mate?”

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas. “Of course I mean it, little one. Have I ever once lied to you?”

Cas shook his head no. He took a deep breath. “Then I accept.”

Dean hugged Cas so tightly Cas had to whisper that he couldn’t breath. Dean let him go.

 

Dean called for a doctor’s appointment that very afternoon. He wanted only the best of care for Cas. 

That night Dean was tender with Cas. He kissed Cas until they were both breathless and worked his way down Cas’ body until Cas was begging him. He smiled at the amount of slick Cas had pooled on the bed. Then he pushed his cock into Cas with a groan.

Cas moaned, “Oh, Alpha, it’s so good….”

But Dean just paused and said, “Please, Cas, call me by my name… call me Dean.”

Cas looked at Dean with big eyes, but said, “Dean… oh Dean it’s good…”

Dean’s heart sang. He began to fuck Cas again, but not as hard as he generally did. Then he looked at the place where Cas’ shoulder met his neck. His mouth watered. 

Dean;’s knot was big. Cas felt it hitting his hole with every thrust. He began to whine, “Dean… want your knot. Please….”

Dean suddenly pulled back and forced his knot into Cas. At the same time, he bit Cas hard, tasting blood in his mouth. Cas gasped and came. Dean let his orgasm roll over him and still he bit.

Cas panted out, “Mate… you’re my mate now?”

Dean caught his breath and answered. “I am, little one. We’re mated now, for life.”

Cas hugged Dean tightly.  “I never thought I’d have a mate…”

 


	10. The Care and Feeding of a Hormonal Omega

The first doctor’s appointment established that Cas was, indeed, pregnant. He was prescribed medication for morning sickness and a vitamin. The doctor, who was female and very good with Cas, said he would need to come back in a month.

“Thank you, Dr. Harvelle.” Cas was very polite to her. When they got in the car, Cas told Dean that he liked her very much. 

“I’m glad, It’s important that you like her.”

Cas beamed at him. Dean drove them home.

The meds did help with the morning sickness. They were both relieved about that. Dean made sure Cas took his vitamin every day. A couple of weeks went by.

 

Then Dean found Cas crying in the bathroom. 

“Cas, Cas what’s the matter? Are you sick?”

Cas just looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

“Nothings wrong! Every... thing… is… is wonderful!” 

Dean just shook his head and sat on the floor next to Cas.

“Then why are you crying?

Cas sniffled. “I don’t know. I just started thinking about how good my life is and then… I started crying.”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas into his lap. “I guess you’re just hormonal.”

Cas sniffed and looked angry. “I am  _ not _ hormonal!”

Dean just laughed and hugged him tighter.

 

He finally got Cas off the bathroom floor and out into the kitchen for lunch. Cas’ eyes were red and he was still sniffing. Dean fixed Cas’ favorite, cheeseburgers and cheese fries, but when Cas looked at them the tears started again.

“You’re so good to me!”

Dean just sighed and said, “Then eat your lunch.”

 

They managed to go a couple of days without Cas having some kind of meltdown. But really, the only time that Cas felt completely secure was when they were having sex. That was when he was most relaxed and secure.

The third day, Cas yelled for Dean at the top of his lungs from the bedroom. Dean practically had a heart attack running to the bedroom. He thought something was seriously wrong. But when he got there, Cas was naked on the bed with his ass in the air.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

“Jesus, Cas, you practically gave me a heart attack.”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip. “It’s an emergency. I’m horny. Fuck me.’

Dean sighed but was not about to pass up sex. 

 

At the next doctor’s appointment, while they were waiting for the ultrasound, Dean mentioned Cas’ raging libido. Dr. Harvelle smiled and said, “Yes, it’s normal. Some omegas want sex every day.”

Dean laughed. “We were having sex every day before he got pregnant. Now it’s more like three times a day.”

The doctor looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. “Well, nothing wrong with that.”

Dean asked about knotting and if it was still safe, and was assured that it would be perfectly safe until the last month. 

The ultrasound showed a healthy pup and Cas cried. Dean was sniffing as well. 

They were told to come back in a month, as long as everything was okay. After that, the appointments would increase to every other week.  

They left with a photo of their pup. It wasn’t clear enough for the ultrasound to show what sex it was, but cas had the photo pressed to his chest like it was made of gold. Dean smiled and kissed him.

 

The next month was hard on Dean. Cas’ emotions fluctuated wildly. One minute he was happy, the next he was crying and there were even times when he was angry at Dean for nothing at all. He still wanted sex at least three times a day. 

Dean was getting tired, to be honest. Even though he had always had a high libido, the three times a day was hard to keep up with. But he knew better than to deny Cas. That would probably send Cas into an emotional tornado, either crying or angry and Dean didn’t want to know which it would be.

Cas’ belly got bigger every day, and his breasts were as well. They were very sensitive, and Cas loved having Dean play with them. At night, when they were tied, Dean would rub Cas’ belly and talk to the pup.

 

At the third month check-up, everything was still fine. They found out that their pup was a boy and they were both thrilled. 

But after that appointment, Cas seemed depressed. He didn’t cry and he wasn’t angry, he just seemed, well, sad. Dean waited a few days, then asked him what was wrong.

Cas got tearful. “I miss my brother.”

Dean was shocked. He never considered that Cas had family, and he was completely ashamed of that. He asked Cas to tell him about his brother.

“He was the only one who was nice to me after I presented as an omega. He is two years older than I am, and we were close. He tried to get my parents not to sell me but they had no use for an omega.”

Dean felt sick. The thought of any parent selling their child simply because of their orientation was just sick. He asked Cas to tell him more.

“Well, I was the only omega and they had no time for me. But Gabe still loved me. I just miss him and wish he could see what a great life I have now.”

Dean took note of the name. Gabriel Novak. He decided to find Gabriel. He began a search that very day. He didn’t say anything to Cas, just in case his search didn’t turn up anything, but he really wanted to find Cas’ brother for him.

 

Cas was getting bigger and bigger. There were still four months to go, and Cas already had back pain and swollen feet. He sighed a lot when he looked into the mirror at his growing belly, but Dean just grabbed him and hugged him and told him he was beautiful. Cas would end up smiling every time.

And then, one day, Dean found Gabriel. He was doing an Internet search and there he was. He owned a popular bakery in Queens. There was a phone number. Dean waited until Cas was napping and called the number.

He asked to speak to the owner and was put on hold. He tapped his foot anxiously. And then…

“This is Gabe Novak, how can I help you?”

Dean said, “Do you have a brother named Castiel?”

There was a long silence on the other end. Then Gabe said, “Yeah, I do, Who is this and what about Cassie?”

Dean told him everything. Gabe was thunderstruck to hear that his brother was mated and pregnant. Dean made arrangements for him to fly out the following week. He was so happy, he felt like yelling. But he wanted it to be a surprise for Cas.

 


	11. The Reunion

The day arrived. Dean was so excited, he could hardly eat breakfast. Cas was looking at him strangely but he just laughed and said he was just happy.

Cas went to the living room to lie down on the couch. He’d been tired more, and Dean encouraged him to rest whenever he needed to. Dean was washing the dishes from breakfast when the doorbell rang.

“Will you get that, please?” Dean peeked out of the kitchen to watch.

Cas sighed and got up, walking to the door. He opened it and just stood there for a moment. Dean heard a voice say, “Hi ya, Cassie.”

Then Cas started to cry and pulled a short guy with longish brown hair inside and hugged his tightly. 

Dean walked out into the living room to watch.

After a long hug, Cas stood back, tears streaming down his face. “But.. how… how did you find me?”

Gabriel just grinned and said, “Ask Dean-o there.”

Cas turned to Dean and looked at him questioningly. Dean grinned. “I started looking for him right after you told me about him. I wanted to find him for you.”

Cas waddled to him and grabbed him. They kissed and Dean held Cas tight, smiling over his head at Gabe. 

 

Dean got them a cup of coffee and they sat in the living room. When Cas asked Gabe about the rest of their family, Gabe told him he had no contact with any of them. “They’re just a big bag of dicks, Cas.”

Gabe looked at Cas and his expression got sad. “Cassie, when they sold you to that Alpha…”

Cas said quickly, “I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to talk about any of it.”

Gabe just looked sadder. “I’m sorry.”

Cas smiled at him. “You did your best, Gabe. I know you tried.”

The conversation went to the pup and Gabe commented on how healthy and happy Cas seemed.

“Oh Gabe, I am. Dean is just the best Alpha and mate anyone could have. I’m so lucky he bought me.”

Gabe’s mouth fell open. “He  _ bought _ you? What the fuck does that mean?” He looked from Cas to Dean. 

Dean’s face got red. “Yeah, well, Cas was up for sale as a slave. I bought him.”

Gabe was angry. “A slave? You bought him to be your sex slave? What the fuck man?”

Dean just looked ashamed. “Yeah, that was the original plan. But I fell for him right away, and just wanted him to be my mate. Can we let this part go?”

Gabe huffed. “Yeah, I guess. But Cassie,” and here he looked at Cas, “I’m going to want to hear how the hell you ended up in a slave market some time.”

Cas just nodded. “Sometime, Gabe, I promise.”

 

Cas got tired and went to lay down. Gabe and Dean had another cup of coffee in the kitchen.

“I’m still shocked at how you got Cas, but man, you’re really good to him. I’m happy for both of you. Thank you.”

Dean just smiled. “I love that crazy omega more than I ever thought was possible. I’m the lucky one and you don’t need to thank me.”

Gabe sighed. “Do you know anything about what he went through before you got him?”

Dean sighed as well. “No, he won’t talk about it, But I know it was bad. He’s got scars on his back from whipping and he was completely shut down at first. He hated Alphas.”

Gabe looked like he was about to cry. “That first one, the one my parents sold Cassie to, I know he was bad news.”

Dean just said, “I don’t want to push him to talk about it, It might be better if he can just forget about all of it.”

 

Gabe went back to his hotel to rest. Cas was still asleep, so Dean got on his computer. He was way into a thread about parenting when he realized that Cas was standing in the doorway. He jumped up and went to Cas.

“I don’t know how to thank you for finding Gabe. It means so much to me. You are the best mate an omega could ever have, and I love you.”

Dean kissed him. “Baby, I just want to make you happy. You deserve only the best. I want to give that to you, and I love you too.”

 

Gabe stayed for two more days, and left promising to come back when Cas had the pup. They never did discuss Cas’ background. Dean was grateful that Gabe let it go.

 

They started having to see the doctor twice a week now. Things were progressing perfectly, and Cas was scheduled to have the pup in just three more months. Cas was anxious. He was huge already, and had to pee all the time. They had to have sex with Cas laying on his side and Dean behind him because he couldn’t stand the weight of the pup pressing down when he was on his back. And his back hurt when he was on his hands and knees.

His libido was still high. He had to have sex at least twice a day, and Dean was more than happy to oblige him. The pup was moving and Dean loved to feel Cas’ stomach when he did. He sang to it and told it every day how much he loved his little pup.

They discussed names. They had a hard time agreeing on one. They plowed through names like Michael, Scott, David, even Theodore was mentioned. They just couldn’t seem to agree on a name to save their lives. 

The doctor visits had upped to once a week, and it was the last month. Cas was miserable. He was huge, he hadn’t seen his feet (unless he laid in bed and lifted his legs up) in two months. He hadn’t seen his cock in about the same amount of time. He had to pee sitting down and his feet and back hurt all the time.

Dean tried to help. He sucked on Cas’ cock just to prove to him it was still there, always making Cas both laugh and moan. As the due date got closer, they weren’t allowed to tie anymore. That upset Cas more than Dean. Dean discovered he really liked squeezing his cock under the knot and shooting his cum all over Cas’ belly, but Cas still missed Dean’s knot a lot. He growled at Dean that after he had the pup, there wouldn’t be anymore of that coming on him instead of _ in  _ him. Dean just laughed and agreed.

 


	12. All Hands on Deck

It was the middle of the night. Cas felt pain in his lower back but didn’t think anything of it, until he got a much bigger pain in his abdomen. He gasped and tried to breathe through it, then he shook Dean. 

“Dean… Dean!”  And finally. “Alpha!”

Dean woke up with a start.

“I think it’s time. I think I just had a contraction.”

Dean leapt out of bed and pulled on pants. He searched frantically for a shirt, saying, “Okay, it’s okay, I got this.” Cas just laughed.

Dean bundled Cas into the car, after calling Dr. Harvelle. He drove faster than he should have, but just wanted to get to the hospital before Cas had another contraction. He’d had one while Dean was helping him get dressed, and it was very upsetting to see his mate in such pain.

They arrived at the ER entrance and Dean jumped out and ran inside. “I need a wheelchair! My mate… he’s in labor!” Two attendants went outside and helped Cas into the wheelchair, and one of them said that Dean would have to move his car to a parking spot. Dean just looked helplessly at Cas.

“It’s okay, Dean, I’ll be fine. Park the car.”

 

Dean sighed and got in. He found a parking spot and then rushed inside. “Where is my mate?”

The front desk woman smiled at him and pointed. Dean followed her finger and found Cas in a bed.

“What’s happening?” Dean was feeling sort of frantic.

“The doctor is on her way. They’ll be moving me to a birthing room in a few minutes. You need to calm down.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I’m trying, Cas.”

Just then Cas had another contraction and he gasped in pain. Dean jumped up from the chair he’d sat in and ran to Cas. He gripped Cas’ hand and Cas squeezed it so hard it really hurt.

The nurse arrived a few minutes later and pushed the bed down the hall and into a room. Cas was hooked up to a monitor and then they placed electrodes on his belly to monitor the baby. The nurse left, saying, “Dr. Harvelle is here. She should be in soon.”

Cas smiled up at Dean, who stood by the bed shifting from foot to foot. “We never agreed on a name.’

Dean smiled. “You know, I think your idea of Michael has grown on me. How about that one?”

Cas grinned and said, “Sounds good to me. How about a middle name?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I kind of like Samuel. You know, after my brother.”

Cas just said, “Michael Samuel Winchester it is.” Then he groaned as another contraction hit.

 

Cas was in labor for six hours before Michael arrived. The doctor told Dean that is was actually very fast for a first birth but it seemed like forever to Dean. Finally, Cas was told to push.

Cas pushed, sweaty and tired. Dean helped him to sit up and just kept saying, “You’re doing so good, baby, just a little bit more. I’m so proud of you.” 

And then there was the sound of a pup crying. Cas was crying and Dean felt his cheeks were wet as well. They fussed around with the pup, and then wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Dean.

Dean felt like his heart stopped. Looking down into the face of his son was overwhelming. He just said, “Hello, Michael. I’m your pop.” Then he handed the pup to Cas.

Cas was still crying. “Hello, baby boy. I’m your daddy. We love you so much…”

Dean went into the hall to call Gabe while Cas slept. Gabe answered sounding sleepy.

When Dean told him about Michael, he woke up quickly. “I’ll get the next plane there.”

 

Cas was in the hospital overnight and then they went home. Dean drove so slowly home people honked at him and he would wave at them to pass him. Cas had to smile.

Gabe arrived later that day. Cas was sleeping and Michael was in a bassinet in the living room with Dean. Gabe smiled at the sleeping cub. 

“You done good. You and Cas.”

Dean just smiled. His life was pretty much complete now. He had a mate and a pup and life was good, better than he ever thought it could be. He stood over the sleeping pup and his heart just skipped a beat.

Then he walked to the bedroom to look at his sleeping mate. His eyes teared up and one slipped down his cheek. He was blessed. 

Cas woke up and smiled at him, so he snuggled in behind his mate. He kissed Cas’ ear and whispered, “I think we ought to get married.”

Cas nodded. It was all good.

 


End file.
